


【日狛】Roomate-wanted

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	1. Chapter 1

※合租公寓的三人

※苗木苦主投訴有。

※日狛已交往，OOC有

★徵室友★

鄰近希望峰學院，一層樓，已入住兩人（男性♂），歡迎同科系一起照應，有廚房、個人衛浴間。

小要求：盡量是好睡的人，因為課業關係常常夜間吃宵夜，所以建議是可以無視被打擾的對象。

環境介紹：

一個陽臺、洗衣機，共用客廳、冰箱流理台,基本上典型的3LDK。個人房內有書桌、床鋪、（本次出租臥房）個人淋浴間的門把有些故障，不影響使用

※室友K擅長打掃 環境基本很乾淨，但是人有點小吵

—▲▲年●月◎日更新內容

※室友H君挺療癒的，基本就是行走的多肉植物。

兩人交往的事情說起來也挺平常的，畢竟大學生涯的學分，有一門應該就是戀愛吧。

不過這一門必修兩人基本已經是免修。

想來一年級時也是三人合租，只是不知道為什麼左右田在大二後就退租了，這事狛枝的應對是沒準是交了女友了，有其他男人在也不方便吧，如此樂呵呵的說道。

看著自家戀人，日向除了尷尬的笑道也沒法如何。

記得大一的時候，兩人就被左右田敲門。

「吶啊…你在忙啥啊…」

暴躁地敲著門，回應自己的卻是隔著門板也能聽見的狛枝的呻吟，稍微停下後，是有人下床的嘎吱聲，跟一陣混亂的步伐跳踏著，即使見不到人，左右田多少也能猜想到，而再一次催促著。

果不其然，分明是狛枝的房間來應門的卻是另一個人，衣服穿得有些凌亂，甚至是內裡外裡倒了過來。

「……日向啊…這裡不是狛枝的臥房嗎？」

「啊……」支支吾吾個半天，日向也答不出來，思考了段，日向才想到到底還是對方先敲門的應當先問左右田的，但臥房另一人先奈不住出了聲。

「左右田君嗎…抱歉啊、因為被日向君弄得沒法接待您…」讓外頭的兩人尷尬地對視了許久，才生硬的擠出藉口的逃離現場，許是這樣的原因大二之後左右田便收拾搬出兩人的愛的小窩。

但愛的小窩也沒持續多久，在狛枝的擅做主張下，迎接了第三人。

苗木誠，是狛枝本科的直系學弟，基於學長照顧學弟，狛枝便把公寓有空房的事告訴了苗木，本就人生地不熟的苗木自然的接受了狛枝的好意。

一開始只是撿了幾次學長的換洗內褲，苗木想大概是收衣服時掉在走廊或者臥房前的，但是久了苗木也覺得有些異樣，而調整了手勢掛回學長的門前。

直到後來，因為浴室門本身就不怎麼好使，這期末考試前一周，苗木赫然發現這門忽然沒法旋開，因為修理還得等苗木乾脆向學長拜託借一下浴室。

意外就是這麼發生的。

因為本身都是套房形式，苗木自然只能進到狛枝的房內洗澡，也因為苗木要使用，早上上課時狛枝便沒特意上鎖任由苗木進入盥洗。

一整天沒課的關係約莫下午五點，要黃昏時苗木就先進去洗澡，畢竟是佔用學長的房間，苗木不願打擾狛枝的私生活，索性趁著學長還沒回來前先洗完，現在想想真是個錯誤的決定。

「……您回來了啊」洗澡的中途，苗木應道，似乎有人開了房門沒準是狛枝學長提早下課了，苗木自然的應著。

怎麼也沒想到對方會自然的打開浴室門，一瞬間自己在臥房的習慣真實害慘了自己，本身浴室門就難以開關，所以洗澡時苗木從來沒有上鎖的習慣。

起霧的鏡面浮現一個茶色的男人，印象中學長應該更白皙些，緩慢地回過頭，雖然稍受驚嚇，不過另一人更是嚇得跌出浴室，一陣混亂中那人慌忙的拋下一聲抱歉的退了出去。

彼此都是男人互相看見身體也是無妨的，只是一瞬間好像看見什麼還是別特別說了……。

跑出狛枝臥房之後，日向躲去陽臺，煩躁地抽著菸，入夜後才發覺自家戀人緩緩地走下坡道，漾起一臉無害的笑意看著自己。

這傢伙就是如此，做什麼完全不跟自己商量的，雖然只是一些小事，但這下彼此間多了幾分尷尬。

—苗木感言

原來如此，難怪狛枝前輩常常洗床單……

等等！！那走廊上的內褲不是剛洗好的嗎？


	2. 【日狛】lock

「碰——」苗木臥房的房門被撞出巨大的聲響。

也許今天以後自己該考慮鎖門這件事，拿掉耳機苗木愣地回過身看著靠著自己房門的學長，滿腦的疑問在外頭男人的咆哮下解開了不少。

「你就這樣跑了？喂？」

苗木沒敢開門去對應，只是安靜著聽著對方的罵聲跟學長一塊愣著。

「狛枝學長？」低聲地喚著，生怕自己的呼喚讓另一個學長發現狛枝根本沒跑遠而是跑進自己的房內。

「所謂最危險的地方就是最安全的…」

「學長們發生什麼了嗎」

「苗木還是不要聽會比較好，畢竟也不是什麼好事，況且讓你聽我自己的埋怨，苗木會討厭我的吧…」

「才不會呢…狛枝學長要需要的話…」

「不了…我們剛剛已經吼了一路了…」

「咦…？」

說來自己早些一直戴著耳機，直到狛枝撞開自己的房門進來才加入目前的情況。

具體原因尚未分明，但根據目前的時間苗木也大概瞭解狀況。

期末考試周，自己跟學長同為本科生課業必然是繁忙的，當然日向學長也是疲累得很，這樣的相處兩週前就出現怠倦的情況。

上禮拜也出現這樣的小吵架，似乎是狛枝學長習慣自己一個人回來加上疲憊，進門後直接關上門，鎖住日向學長，甚至碰到對方，這自然只是小事，狛枝學長在聽到哀號立刻反應過來，翻出冰塊幫忙冰敷。

所以彼此爆炸的原因是什麼，苗木仍然沒有答案，但是已經有了初步的假說。

「那狛枝學長要換房睡嗎？」

「咦？雖然是很好的建議，但是那傢伙也不是不能進我房裡…這樣我在這的行蹤不就曝光了…」

「也是呢…」

兩人一番商量後總之今晚先這麼比肩睡了吧，其餘的明天再說。

本科課業繁忙，但通常在專業考核後享有的假期也比普通科的來得多，通常本科生會考慮回家度過假期，只是狛枝家裡特殊的情況使得他不得不留守，至於苗木，礙於學校給他特別的打工，這次才沒考慮回家。

一早起來就碰上日向，疲憊地戴著黑眼圈整頓的自己的早餐。

「早安……」

「日向學長早安………您怎麼了嗎？」

「…………太感謝你問了，不過沒事，期末考週，誰不是這樣呢」

「啊哈哈…」

這樣確實有點明知故問，只是另一個當事人還在自己臥房裡面睡，果然還是裝不知道會好些。

「不過說來本科生已經開始放假了啊」

攪著麥片，日向忽然想到似的問著。

「是這樣沒錯」

「你沒要回家？」

「學校方面還有些事，這一次就不了」

「是哦…」啜飲口麥片，有意無意間，苗木注意到對方似乎在看著時間，恐怕在等著某人回來，直到他迫不得已才趕忙背起背包離開。

傍晚回來的時候，苗木是有些焦急，雖然是狛枝學長自願窩在裡面的，但是考試結束後的學生通常會選擇回去補眠，說不准為此學長放棄了覓食。

盯著玄關裡屬於狛枝學長的皮鞋，絲毫沒有動過的跡象，這一論點被證實，也虧日向一直晃神著沒主意到狛枝的鞋根本沒離開過，悄悄地把學長的鞋子塞入鞋櫃。

苗木當然希望兩人和好，但在狛枝的要求下自己不得不為他保住秘密，否則暴露後有大半的機會兩人只肯透過自己傳話。

癱在沙發上，日向轉換著電視頻道，跳閃著速度快得苗木有些暈，而想制止對方這樣傷害眼睛的舉動。

「日向……」學長還沒能喚出口，對方倒是先回應了。

「狛枝……苗木是你啊」從沙發猛地爬起回過頭，隨後落寞的依著椅背低頭。

「…狛枝學長怎麼了嗎？」游移著目光，苗木望向自己的臥房，假裝困惑地問。

猶豫了下，日向才對苗木坦白，兩人小吵了架，昨晚就讓人跑了，等了一個早上後在學校也沒看見他人。

「這樣啊…日向學長擔心狛枝學長嗎？」

「嘎？我為什麼要擔心他人…」急忙地解釋著，兩人的事自從上次後苗木多少也看出端倪來，只是日向似乎還是不願意坦白。

「…說不定是回去了」

「不…那傢伙不回家的…畢竟他家有點特殊」

一來一往的問著，苗木有意的引導著日向，說來不清楚裡頭的那人是否聽著，但是怎麼也好過一直這樣私藏的對方不願和解的好，而且這樣說不准能讓日向不自覺的向對方道歉。

不過錯的人或許是自己窩藏的那人也說不定，一路的埋怨，苗木漸漸地覺得日向學長並沒有錯，反倒是狛枝有點過分，在這樣疲憊的情況下日向才有些失控的。

說到這，房內的人似乎有反駁的發言。

碰倒了東西碰撞到地面，立刻引起兩人的注意。

「……什麼聲音？」

「啊…可能是我的書，昨天剛複習完…」

「本科生都是這樣的嗎？書比人高？」

「倒也不是…我進去看看」

從兜裡拿出鑰匙，苗木緩慢地推開房門，看來對話裡面都聽得見，狛枝適時地躲在門後，蒼白的臉蛋有些泛紅 ，不曉得是發現原來客廳的對話自己房內聽得一清二楚，還是對於日向的發言憋著難受。

窩在苗木房內的時間其實也不久，礙於日向不停的打電話跟偶爾經過日向房外聽到對方的解釋，苗木試圖做一次傳信使來給狛枝捎來信息，才有些軟化對方。

不過最終並不是自己想要的，這一天打工回來的自己，發現臥房的門壓跟沒鎖上，輕輕地一推，昏暗的室內房內一團凌亂，一旁的垃圾桶被踢翻，至於床上的犯人窩在裡頭自己便不詳述了。

也許自己也該搬家了。

【記錄】

發現狛枝的原因：

某人遛出來覓食，碰巧找人找累的日向回來，急忙衝去躲已經來不及，一番拉扯下苗木臥房的門—破壞。

推擠間，垃圾桶被踢翻，桌上的擺設也碰掉了不少，隨後才……開始″合″


	3. 【日狛】苗木诚在爱的小窝的日子

「啊、学长你来了啊、这边！」苗木诚唤着，招着手。而被唤着的人这才寻着声音望向苗木。

狛枝凪斗，是苗木诚的直属学长，刚来的这人生地不熟的地方自然陌生得不知道如何是好，所幸学长人不错，甚至还帮自己介绍住处。虽然过程发生很多事，不过理解后倒也不是那么奇怪就是。

「苗木君真是帮了个大忙啊……」挨着苗木，坐了下来说道，一面从包里拿出笔跟笔记本，顺道说着今早的事。这说起来苗木也是注意到的，毕竟彼此还住在一块。事情很简单也不是大事，但是就两人而言，狛枝确实有些生气。

因为成绩优秀，以及个性在师长眼里也是乖顺的家伙，狛枝凪斗在大二的班会之后，被老师叫了去导师的个人间，跟着去了后是希望狛枝凪斗能够暂时照顾一下交换来的学生—神座出流。

这事连他们学弟也是知道的，毕竟那人相当的优秀能跟他相处还真的是荣幸。苗木也是托狛枝的福才能跟对方说上几句的。但也是因为他，狛枝增加不少在外头的时间。这也就算了………。

狛枝凪斗说着，上课铃声突然响起地打断了他。

「好了学长上课了…」苗木尴尬地笑道。

其实大部分的事自己已经听另一个人抱怨过了。

早上的课基本上只有狛枝凪斗那么勤奋。苗木跟日向基本上都是从下午开始挑的。苗木很幸运下午时段的几乎都有抢上，而日向则是因为冷门（艰涩）的科系，没什么人愿意上，自然就是安稳地报上。基于这样的情况，苗木本来想在睡一下回笼觉的，还是被日向堵住。

昨天因为交换生有聚会，基于狛枝凪斗自身的渴望他半强迫地让神座带上自己。一闹就到深夜。苗木也是搞得挺晚才睡的，但是临走前日向学长还是在客厅等人。就昨天事其实苗木中立的认为错确实在狛枝身上。

虽然报备了，但是玩到早上才回来换衣服，任谁是他的恋人都会生气吧。

说话的气息还残留着酒气。眼下还有些明显的黑眼圈，大概是真的整晚没睡又来上课的关系，狛枝的模样看起来糟透了。记得昨天学长也是绑着小马尾的今天也是，苗木看着再一次证实自己的推论，而猛地跟发现苗木看着自己的狛枝对上眼。

彼此尬笑着，随即回到课堂上。

下午几乎都是一些营养学分的课，苗木自然的走神起来。说起来交换生如果没有本科的课的话几乎没事，现在大概真睡着吧，大概也不会特意来找学长，想着苗木递上纸条。

『一起回去？ 』

『嗯』

—

钟响之后，苗木很快地收好东西站起身来，而为了跟上对方，狛枝也加紧脚步，但一站起身，眼前便猛地一片黑。

「学长？没事吧」

即时地狛枝撑着桌面，一侧也有苗木扶着，再一次把人按回座位上。看情况即使自己不想陪也不能任由眼前的人到处乱跑而问着。

「嗯…有点晕而已」

「也是啊、一整天的课」

「哈哈、是啊」

虚弱地笑着，平常两人偶尔会这么结伴抱怨这一天的事，通常狛枝都是说今天被排得太满而有些疲惫，但今天更是如此。

闲聊一会儿后，下一堂的学生已经慢慢地就坐。那时已经临近晚上六点。往常日向学长已经在家里候着吃饭了，等得太久的话五点半就会在群组里吵吃饭。

不过翻开群组【爱的小窝】也不见对方传讯息。苗木虽然觉得奇怪，但没多想什么，毕竟日向学长早上的样子看起来也是等人等了一个晚上，回去补眠也是当然的。

想着苗木传上今天的第一个讯息。

『吃饭啰、日向学长』

不过许久都没得到回覆，一面跟狛枝学长走向车站一面讨论著。结论是不如先找到餐厅在唤日向也不迟，不然这个饭点人一定也很多。

「那就这样吧…」苗木应着。一并讨论今天想吃啥的挤上电车。虽然距离学校不大远，但是方便上还是先达个一站再走会比较省力。不过滑起手机搜索中跟人潮的推挤人对方的状况惨白到座位上的大叔忍不住起身问候了一下。虽然被礼让了位置，但是一站的距离而已，两人很快地就要下车，面对狛枝的惨白，苗木也不大清楚该怎么办好。

「是…宿醉吗？」

「不知道呢……」

问题很多，确实昨天喝了点，但是一整晚没睡让狛枝凪斗整天胃口都不好，加上跟日向吵了会，中午对方也懒得盯狛枝吃午餐，一拖就到了晚上。大概也是低血糖身体莫名的难受。

「这样啊……那附近吃点先？」

「日向君呢？」

「啊、我看看……嗯…………还没回呢、我打过去好了」

「嗯」狛枝贴着墙壁看起来颓丧地缩起身体蹲了下身应着。

「啊、学长一起吃吗？我们…咦、啊哦，好的」

「日向君怎么说呢？」狛枝侧抬起头的问着。

「日向学长说不了，他自己吃」

「这样啊」

—

事情就是从那天开始的。

苗木发现学长落单的情况再增加。特别是早上本来还会听见两位学长的交流，这几天一直都十分安静，静到苗木一度以为学长都不在。

「最近…学长们好安静」

同样是那一门课，苗木悄声地问着。

「是吗？」

「就是啊…」

明显学长的模样也不在状态上，而且明明才过了一周，狛枝却肉眼可见的憔悴了许多，要是在期中考周那也是正常的，但是这才开学没多久而已。苗木不由得关心起来。

虽然这么问了，狛枝也只是把问题归在照顾交换生，但说实话那交换生也不用得狛枝这么骚扰，反倒是狛枝把全部的精力都花在他身上，在家时也不怎么说话了。

这加深了两人之间的疏离。平常都是学长们一块上超商补充日用品的时候再问自己的，但最近只剩下狛枝学长在约自己采买，以及日向学长自己去了问有什么要添的。

两人很刻意的对着彼此闹着别扭。本来以为这火气不会烧到自己的。至少苗木是这么认为的。

一次在碰见自己跟学长抱着东西一块回来的时候，日向学长便连自己的招呼也不搭理的窝进房内。苗木自然不会多想什么，两人都还在气头上，一定也是不想碰上狛枝学长才这么做的。

一开始也只是如此，但是本来生活就欠缺常识的狛枝学长，长时间下来自然会出问题，不怎么饿也就不怎么吃甚至是胡乱吃着。加上自己也在生闷气。

某一次在自己的面包条被日向学长丢了就引爆了。

「我的东西不用你碰！」

「哈啊？」（*1）

苗木在开门前是这么听到的。本来想说或许这一次摩擦下可以缓和两人的冷战，但是从外头越听苗木觉得情况真的有些不大妙。

「等等学长！」

冲入的时间似乎也不大好，一开门苗木就看到正要被打狛枝，虽然日向学长的衣服先被狛枝学长扯起的，但是怎么了也要阻止两人动手，苗木自然的上前去托住狛枝学长大喊着。

「啧！你就跟他继续在一块算了」

苗木不明白这当中包含自己，隔天碰巧也是假日，日向早在两人还没醒来前遛回了家里去过周末，还有一天没排课的周一。

其实三天倒也不会有什么变化才是的。但对方似乎本来就在疲惫的临界。日向学长不在家的第一天，苗木去问对方吃饭时，就刚好碰上几乎是病了的狛枝。

这让苗木很犹豫该怎么才好，自然照顾人这事不难，但是要是又被误会什么的，感觉会很累的。一时间苗木闪过一个人选，很会照顾人（病人），不过一般而言是避开异性，只是对于狛枝凪斗这样特殊的情况或许他会更好一点。

第一时间苗木也有告诉日向，对方在怎么样最后也是默默地消了气，折返回来。

对着不知道有没有听见的对方有些生气地道。

「你要是再跟我说什么滚开的，我是真的会生气」

拆着围巾跟外套，日向自然的坐到对方跟前。不是什么大病基本上在联系了罪木之后对方也因为就在学校而赶了过来。虽然对谈中莫名地有触及日向的醋意，毕竟本来罪木是自己跟狛枝的同学认识是当然的，但是苗木的认识也是通过狛枝，这种被自己恋人带着认识全部的感觉果然很糟。

退出病人的卧房时而忍不住埋怨了一下，但是自己自然明白苗木没有什么特别的意思，只是狛枝待他是真的太好，好到日向有些不自在。

在那之后和好的两人，狛枝似乎还是没有意识到日向的点。猛地抱住一直看照自己的苗木。搞得后者双手无处安放地唤着。

「等、狛枝学长！！」

注1：其实是狛枝不怎么按时，也不会保存面包发霉了，被日向给发现扔了。

【记录】

爱的小窝是合租的群组，通常都是约吃饭、缴费、报修用的。 （狛枝凪斗最常的用途，谁来帮我开门一下），但是通常对方等不了那么久就开始按门铃。

所以后来门铃坏了也没人去报修，只是有稍微跟房东说声，特别附注不急着修。

下篇『变本加力』

苗木诚：我一定要搬走


	4. Chapter 4

※日狛，大學生設定。  
※已交往。  
※私設有，OOC有

狛枝凪斗與日向創交往也有段時間。

這故事得從高中說起，或者準確點是說高中的畢業旅行那時就開始。

日子的細數狛枝很難記得，只曉得在一起的每一天都十分幸福。畢業後自己跟日向物色了校園臨近的公寓，樓層不高也不低有陽臺，午後時會有些許陽光恰好形成夏天不會太熱，冬天不會太冷的環境，各項設施也齊全得很，三間臥室一個公共環境以及廚房，對於在外生活的學子相當不錯。

在房東向狛枝介紹時，狛枝四處看著，一面等著日向。不若自己碰巧趕上尖峰時段的列車，日向被擁擠的人潮擠在外頭，兩人自然的分開行動。首先，狛枝就先來看看臨近的套房了，一系列約著看的同時，狛枝也心裡默默有底大概是這裡，雖說多了一套房，不過想來未來會有必要的，也碰巧因為尾聲了，日向也即使趕到，手裡挽著外套，一路上人潮把他搞得有些狼狽的模樣惹得狛枝不禁笑了起來。

細碎地說著。狛枝大概向日向自己的意思，以及方才房東的條件、租金等，各方考慮後，兩人終於敲定這裡。

咳、以上就是兩人正式同居的開始。雖然用一種說法也是室友的意思。

剛剛搬入的時候，日向也很訝異。

「你的行李就這些？」  
看著在客廳對起的私物，日向問道。

「嗯啊…」  
愣地回望著日向，狛枝答應著。自己的所有物不過一個行李箱可以裝載完，最多也只是有因為冬天的大衣無法縮減額外裝了一袋，一一拿起時叫人訝異的有些不可思議。所以很快地，狛枝便上前幫忙日向的整理，途中還發現正常高中生的收藏，而忍不住笑鬧日向起來，在日向還沒發現時狛枝地聲音突然的飄了出來。

「……嘿誒～日向君喜歡這樣肉感的身材啊…」

「嗯…？」  
被喚名時日向還困惑著，在雜物堆內站起身找著已經消失在雜物裡的狛枝，所幸對方那一頭顯眼的粉白髮絲，日向很快找著對方以及對方手裡翻閱著的本子。

「哇啊啊…你做什麼看起來啊」  
自己收拾時完全忘了這東西的存在，一個勁地往箱內塞著，沒想到會被狛枝發現。驚慌地撲上前，日向完全沒多想地一腳踩進空箱內跌了進去。這樣一面嬉鬧一面整理也足足花了兩人一天的時間。

當天晚餐也是叫了外賣披薩一塊吃。

說來確實不可思議，但是兩人真的住一塊，只是當晚狛枝還是找了藉口回自己的臥房整理私物。

說起來告白的事，也是由狛枝說起的，對方也順勢應了下來，但隨著時間過去，兩人之前倒也不見什麼過分的接觸。

一方面狛枝擔心對方會被自己噁心到，像是喜歡男人什麼，一點也不正常，但自己便是如此渴望地被對方抱才說的。而一方面又擔心彼此做了後見面也會難受什麼的，畢竟自己跟對方完全不能不把這當一回事。

一拖就快要開學，在正式入學前學長姐們為他們這一屆的新生辦了場迎新，也跟其他科系聯合起來，在入學前彼此就能多加認識。

場上狛枝跟日向也遇到不少熟人。像是被大學的機械系選上的左右田，以及特別被選來做經理的貳大，大致上除了兩人外，大部分的人都是因為才能，一半已經算是在服務這所大學而存在。

聊天的過程，日向也偶然的把空下的臥房租了出去，畢竟是認識的也好，才不用特意擔心東西失竊。只是對於對方而言似乎不是一件好事的開頭。

許是太過開心，那一天狛枝喝多了。  
在自己跟大夥們許久的同時對方早早地消失在人海之中。明白狛枝個性的日向自然明白他沒走遠，只是自己完全對對方的下落沒有概念，在排隊上巡了會後，走進廁所。

廁門也沒關的虛掩著，一聽就是難受得很， 大概是候著對方差不多時，才把人抓了起來喝口水歇息下。

吐得一臉蒼白，反倒是刺激下生理泌出的淚水讓眼眶有些泛紅，依著洗手台，狛枝看起來還是有些難受。

「沒事嗎？還要吐嗎？」

垂下頭，狛枝晃著否認，但身體的不適還是讓他暫且無法離開，乾咳著險些吐出什麼地嘗試著。

也因為這樣，兩人比起其他人早退了很早。

「到底在幹什麼啊……真是的、再高興也要有限度啊……」  
本想叫計程車的，但狛枝這樣的模樣讓兩人一直等不到願意接送他們的司機，無奈日向只好揹著對方緩慢地步行回去，雖然不遠，但自己多少也喝了些，走起路來還是有些不穩，更何況對方在自己身上不安穩地動著。

「日向…君」  
酒氣摻和著狛枝氣息的聲音在自己肩頭輕喚著。

「……我不舒服」狛枝忽然地喚聲讓日向停下腳步，但隨後差點讓日向跟著絆倒地嚇了跳。  
「咦、等」

以往走來只要幾十分的路程，今天顯得十分漫長，不過幸運地是最終彼此能順利到家。

放下身上醉得不醒人事的傢伙，日向試圖幫他脫去鞋子在把人稍微洗過澡，不過光是拖鞋的動靜就被人給弄醒，顫巍巍地站起身來按倒日向。

「等、狛枝」  
猛地被對方按到，日向絲毫沒預想到，直直的被玄關落差絆得。所幸雙手即時地撐住自己免得撞到頭的看著自己懷裡的人。

還沒等自己再叱責地說什麼前，對方已經蹭上吻來。說實話這並不是什麼多美好的事，對方跟自己的嘴裡隨都殘著酒味，但那苦澀以及對方口裡吐過後殘存的氣味，讓日向還是無法好好享受的憋著氣。

近乎要憋不住前，日向撐起上身翻了過來壓制對方。忽然的轉換讓對方一時間無法適應的腦袋轉了起來，只來得及扯住日向的領口穩住自己。

日向有時候也會像這樣摸不清狛枝的想法，但這或許就是所謂的酒膽吧…彼此之間都害怕著這一步，然而今天即使錯了也無妨吧……。不過這麼想著同時，日向也怕對方是否真的可以接納自己，否則自己不就單純成了趁對方危急時的壞人了嗎……。

「吶…狛枝…做嗎？」拍著縮在自己胸口的粉白腦袋，日向輕聲問著。微弱的動作下，狛枝輕點著蹭著日向，含糊的『嗯…』應著。

半摟半拖地帶起狛枝，日向雖然醉但腦子還算是清醒得，只是酒精充斥的腦袋讓自己身體有些沉重，更別提下身。

彼此搬進來的那天對於忽然被翻起的收藏日向是看了下，確實對於有肉的身材挺有感覺的，不自覺就自己做起那樣的事，但一想到自家戀人早些時候的問題，日向還是忍住停手，奔往淋浴間沖涼，就怕給對方發現帶來什麼不好的事情，雖然即時冷靜下來了，那夜自己還是沒忍住在夢中遺精，一早醒來懊悔的坐在床上，日向還真的苦惱這剛剛換上的床單該怎麼辦好。

說起來那場夢，就他現在一樣，對方溺在自己頸側啄吻著，每一次吐息地溫熱都撫著自己，粗喘著日向沒忍住的悶哼出聲。

下身被自己的意淫刺激著，在有限的空間內性器脹得難受，日向順勢攔住狛枝的腰身，抵上自己。

忽然被貼上的慾望吸引了狛枝，同性間不需要言語，狛枝也明白，對方的難受，伏下身，拉開拉鏈釋放裡頭的莖身。

已然茁壯起來的肉莖貼著狛枝的臉側，小舌繞著冠狀勾輕舔著，隨後狛枝覆上自己的唇瓣沿著莖身向上滑動。莖身下凸起的血管流竄著灼熱，輕吐著，性器在兩人的注視下隨著狛枝的舉動彈動，或許是晃動的幅度，狛枝總覺得對方又脹大了些。

明明如此煽情的畫面自己也感受到，但偏偏感覺僅僅堆積在下身的灼熱上，悶脹得難受，伸手撫弄著也不見自己有所反應。

「唔嗯……唔」  
疲軟的性器在自己的揉弄下有些疼，可絲毫無法舒緩體內的躁動。思忖著，狛枝吐出已經足夠濕潤的性器，本來撫弄下身的手轉而探往身後。

雖然是自己告白，而且彼此間還沒能確定怎麼樣的形式，但是下身的難受以及狛枝本人的意願也是渴望著對方。

觸著身後的穴口，乾澀的感覺使狛枝自己也不敢輕舉妄動，畢竟自己什麼準備都沒做，但從日向眼中他絲毫不了解只是低頭看了眼對方依然沒反應的下身。

「是喝多了嗎？」

「不知道…唔…」扭著腰，吞沒自己的指節時那感受著實不好，腸壁的黏膜以及嫩肉推擠著自己，但如果不拓展自己些等會自己肯定會難受的，雖然按照對方的樣子放進去的可能並不大，但是自己下腹的難耐確實需要日向的協助。

「日向君、幫…幫幫我…」  
問著，對於戀人的求助日向自然不會放任不管，雙手繞進對方腋下抱起對方坐往床上。按下對方的腿根，日向抬手扶著對方的性器納入口中。

「咿！！」溫熱軟嫩的口腔包裹自己的敏感時，狛枝抬手含住手背仰著頭無聲地尖叫著，疲軟的性器被全數包裹在日向口中用舌頭揉弄著，如此下身的悶脹越是難受，一股不滿的清液猛地從自己鈴口射出。溢出對方口中，狛枝也無法明白自己的身體怎麼了，只是那瞬間穴口頻頻收縮著一股空虛感。

愣愣地相互對望著，日向先是開口安撫。

「沒事的…」本以為只是安撫而已，對方卻做著與之相反的行為。勃起著還未釋放的性器隨著日向的安撫一步步逼近，灼熱的體液蹭著穴口、以及狛枝垂軟的下身，彼此的差異讓人看得難受，早知道自己不該喝那麼多的，但是疲軟的下身貼著對方的硬挺時摸索起來的感覺與彼此同樣硬挺時蹭去的看見截然不同，光是如此日向忍不住留戀地蹭著那與狛枝相同蒼白得透紅的性器，薄透的皮膚下是淡淡青紫的血管，雖然努力地跳動著，但下身就是起不了反應，幾次下後，日向低沉地向狛枝道歉。

自己的忍耐以及到了極限，扶起自己的下身，指節抹開前端的清液，撫向狛枝的穴口，不像外頭的乾澀，狛枝的內裡正興奮地緊縮著。

破入的前端被熱烈的歡迎著，頭端的每一吋都被腸壁吸吮著。  
「呃…啊唔…」對方難受地喘著，畢竟潤滑做得實在不徹底，光是前端的進入就足以叫狛枝難受，同時身體也興奮地顫抖著，就來他自己也無法分別是疼還是舒服的情緒。

夾起雙腿，推著日向的後腰，與其卡得不上不下不如一次的痛苦。

扯著對方的衣領，狛枝喊著，下一刻日向便如他所願的沒入所有。囊袋被日向的下腹擠著緊貼著狛枝自己，完全沒入的瞬間刺激的前列腺，刺激自己射出一小股清液，穴口也隨之頻頻收縮，自己似乎去了，眼前一片茫白。

看著狛枝渙散的模樣，日向輕聲地喚著。

「狛枝…狛枝…」

「嗯…？」

「我開始動…沒問題吧？」

「啊啊……」輕嘆著回應對方。

日向是在對方的應允下開始抽動著，每一下都刺激著對方體內的敏感，引得對方愉悅地喘息著，而按著狛枝腰身抽動的同時，對方高弓著上身呻吟著，甚至在強烈的快感下緊絞著日向，一聲低喘。  
「唔…狛枝放鬆點…」

「不…哈啊…不行…唔」過分的刺激讓對方有些不知所措蹭著床單，擰出一大片皺褶。

而日向勸不了對方也只好按著腰窩，輕輕一按，狛枝身體本能的鬆了下來，但刺激仍然存在，性器劃過的同時，雙手無處安放地擁抱住自己，隔著衣物，逐漸敏感起來的乳首蹭得狛枝更加難受，呻吟地最後是聽得有些嘶啞難受。不過正因為如此才更加吸引人，瞇著眼，日向咬著唇憋住自己的慾望。本想先抽出緩緩自己的，卻被狛枝先一步感覺到退出的動作而猛力一夾，一聲低吟下，日向迫不得已的壓下身，下身緊緊貼著狛枝的會陰一次次地顫抖著，濁白的體液隨之滿溢出來，泛在莖身外圍上，低喘下日向恢復平靜後，緩慢地退出自己，過程腸壁內裡流竄的液體以及莖身的挪動不知道是何刺激，狛枝本來來跟著喘息平緩自己的同時一陣抖動，伴著黏膩難耐的呻吟夾著日向部分的莖身，過程未曾起過反應地陰莖在顫抖下射出一股濁白。

過分強烈的高潮下，狛枝身體細微地顫抖著，光是自己跟日向的呼吸帶起的磨蹭都能叫他啞著聲音呻吟著，緩了好一會才把靠在自己臉上的手往日向下身輕輕一推吐出繳械完的性器。

彼此間的混亂狛枝看得也難受，但才要起身踏往地面，全身就軟塌下來跌坐在床下，所幸鋪了地墊才不算太疼。

「要去哪啊……」看著對方如此，日向伸手拉了把問道。

「去洗澡…」沒什麼好氣地說道。

看著對方裹在襯衫下的頸子依然泛著薄紅，酒氣根本沒退多少，放這樣的醉漢自己去日向著實無法放心，一番爭論下，兩人便一塊進去 。


	5. Chapter 5

学生AU

大一同居（室友左右田）→大二同居（室友苗木诚，两人学弟）→大三分开（狛枝一学期的交换生；日向本地实习）

大二那年学期末，狛枝申请做了交换学生，虽然就日向觉得不大可能，毕竟狛枝的性格如此不稳感觉就很难代表系上出去。不过狛枝确实在老师面前是个好学生，优秀的成绩的关系，狛枝有近半学期会不在国内。

「哟～日向、如何啊，近期狛枝会不在呢！」

「嗯…」应着。日向没多想说些什么，毕竟毕业后他们也不大可能这样腻在一块，早些习惯也好。

那一餐的中午自己是跟左右田一块吃的。狛枝早早就收到消息在准备行李，自己则是多修了门营养学分才留在这里的。没跟左右田多说些什么，日向只是应着，随后说自己今晚还得开车送那家伙去机场。

回到家里，早就把课程结束本科考试也结束的狛枝收拾着本就不多的行李，缩在沙发上滑着手机，见到自己自然地招呼着。

其实狛枝自己也可以开车的，视力没有问题的他也是有驾照的，只是前阵子出了车祸后就暂时的有些后遗症，说来也不是完全意外，只是作为学生，狛枝多少也有一些恶习惯，像是早上的考试太早就懒得吃东西、前一天熬夜什么的，才在回程的路上低血糖地昏了过去，被其他车辆发现，所幸没酿成大伙。

这让日向不得不调整一下课表，本来才这么想的，就收到对方下学期不在的消息。作为同样是室友的苗木自然也过来帮忙，本以为苗木也要一块去送对方，而叫唤着，但苗木却退后着窝在房内，说自己还有事饯别礼已经给了学长了，下午也跟对方说过了，所以只有自己跟狛枝会一块去。

「喏！走啰」一下楼，狛枝便在楼下等着自己，学期末的现在外头有些冷，狛枝已经包裹得跟颗小球似的。听到自己唤狛枝一并扛起自己的行李箱，但途中就被日向给接了起来，狛枝不是扛不动，平常家具也都他在移动的，只是比日向包裹得更厚的他，活动起来自然不方便，扛着行李箱的动作卡顿得日向难受得很。

扛上车后，狛枝跟日向分别绕开一左一右的上车，对方那边狛枝已经稍微联系了，车上的闲聊，日向的心境全写在脸上一脸不满得很。

「如果日向说不要去，我可以留下来的哦」

「哈？」车子随着歪斜了下。但日向遂即回复对方。

「少给人添麻烦了…老老实实地去吧…」

明明让苗木住进来的事都不找自己商量的，虽然这事也是自己提议的，但是真的要跟对方分别还真的会有点难受。

在候机室等着的时候，狛枝抽开手套跟日向略微冰冷的手交握着，罕见地自己能够帮日向取暖，狛枝努力找个话题。

这机场彼此也来过，虽然只是一旁的景观餐厅，但是夜色趁这起降的班机星星点点的确实很漂亮，不过最大的缺点果然是很吵。对于那一次约会，彼此没能撑太久，狛枝喝完咖啡就急忙地把人拖走。

这样的离别倒也不算什么，未来肯定也会遇到的，只是忽然被对方丢下的感觉，日向自然不好受，为了这样的恋人，狛枝是拖到最后广播声都有些急促感时才登机离开的。

那一天回去后，日向是有些失眠，迷迷糊糊地不晓得自己到底有没入睡的在黑暗的卧房里辗转几次的醒来确认，直到一次手机自发地亮起，并没完全深入睡眠的日向自然被响声吵醒，猛地坐起身抓来矮柜上的手机。

狛枝本来是不乐意如此的。毕竟自己到达也夜深了，大半夜的吵醒对方，狛枝总感觉不大好，但是不如此的话日向也说他睡不着，短短一句『到了』，狛枝本没想多传什么，但日向就立刻回覆了自己。

那夜因为提早一天，狛枝是在机场临近的饭店住下的，一个人在房里果然很是无聊，一聊就直接到了黎明。

拍下窗外的景致，冬日湮没在雾气之中的感觉隔着照片日向也能感受到寒意，叮嘱着对方要注意保暖事后，日向也觉得对方多少要休息一下，催促着狛枝，对方才勉强地窝回床铺，向日向道声晚安。

※本来想迫害神座的，但是要是跟神座合租，觉得对方的感觉会是在听到声音毫不犹豫地冲去打断对方，狛枝可能不会觉得怎么样，反倒觉得是自己这样的家伙太吵害的；而日向大概每次被打断也难受（生理）、心里也差不多太耻了…，毕竟是正常人思维。


	6. Chapter 6

「呐啊～日向君？」

狛枝唤着，从卧房缓慢地走了出来。一面捂住自己肚子上的伤处。这一切都要从几周前说起。

其实光是说日向也着实不大相信。换作他人也是如此，毕竟只是在一栋修整中的大楼旁（距离上相距了250m），视线上可以看见罢了，这人就能被货车运来的钢筋，因为不慎滑落造成的事故给刺穿了肚子。看着眼前一团烟尘，日向即使当时是亲眼看着也是完全无法相信。上一刻还好好的人就这么消失了，一时间完全不知道怎么反应，呆愣在原地。直到搜救人员来到，把日向给请走，那时他才意识到自己不是一个人。

裹着毯子，面对日向的胡闹搜救人员也只是先把他压下挡在搜救范围外。所幸狛枝也是稍稍注意到这情况的，有避难的动作在，搜救起来并不困难，这自然让日向瞧见对方被翻出来的狼狈样。

「狛枝！！！」

远远地看见恋人破碎的衣物，本来还在晃神的日向立刻站了起身，挣扎地要冲上前。对于日向的激动救护人员自然知道，但是还不能确定状况如何前，让对方进入危险区自然是不行的，一面安抚的同时，前线的人员便大声的传递新的状况来。

战战兢兢地度过一段危险期才成现在这样。

日向不愿回想那时，只是擦了擦手后赶忙往哪声音走去。

「等等、别随便乱走啊！」

能出院都是奇迹了啊，日向不禁担心起对方又扯到自己的伤口而担心的唤着。这才碰到刚好扶着门框的狛枝，硬是有把人带回房内。

「所以怎么了吗？」

「…………肚子饿了」

「那就直接说呀…真是的、稍微等等」

因为带伤的缘故，为了帮助伤口的复原每一次都考验着日向的厨艺，不单要能补充营养还要对方愿意入口。以前都没发现，原来狛枝异常的偏食，早餐不是面包会吃的十分勉强而抗拒。还有对方生病似乎会异常常想让自己陪着，虽然每次都会说没自己的事了，也自己快滚之类的。

但日向也知道，这几天自己的状况也不怎么好，前几周总忧心着狛枝；后面也是急切想帮助他痊愈而劳碌着。一开始换药是罪木帮忙的，但每一次总之把人寻来日向自然也过意不去，就学了一下。其他也都在摸索着，像是帮狛枝擦澡之类，对于狛枝的小洁癖，日向很困扰，特别是腹部的伤口，沾了药自然难以清洗，又要小心不要弄疼狛枝，总体来说真的很累。

好几次日向都会不小心在客厅里昏睡过去，狛枝便会自己遛出来帮对方盖上毯子，随后毫无拘束的在家里乱走。

这让忽然惊醒的日向还以为做了噩梦，对着还在给自己泡喝的的狛枝直直冲去。吓了对方一跳，猛地吸一口杯里的饮料后被安在流理台上翻起衣服左右瞧了好一阵子。

日向才松下一口气，看着那平稳呼吸着的腹部。

「「你吓死我」」

异口同声地说着。

日向随后叹着，把对方的衣服扣了回去，虽然自己从家里带了不少衣服过来，但是狛枝自己的衣服大多数都太贴身不大方面换药，换成T恤的话每一次穿脱，日向都把眼前的笨蛋不知道掌控力气把自己的伤口给扯开，之前就是因为勾到缝线对方一拉扯起一块结痂而多疼了好一阵子。所以早在几周前狛枝几乎是换上日向的衬衫在穿。

也因为这样，日向天天手搓自己的衬衫都快搓出职业病来。说不定自己也能成为家政妇了，一面搓着沾染药水的白衬衫，日向一面想着。

照顾这样的重伤患什么的，其实也是前期困难，毕竟一开始的高烧感染跟危险期，狛枝已经在医院度过，不过他从不是一个人，迷迷糊糊中，日向每一次都跟着进去探望一小段时间。不过狛枝却记得。

日向听见时还一度有点生气，要是能给自己点回应也不用叫自己那么担心啊。为此，狛枝只是给对方一个环抱，那是一种感谢的意思，不过日向无心思索，脑子内只想着，自己不应该乱动，免得拉到狛枝的伤口什么的。

也因为这一次的关系，两人的动作亲昵非常。对于日向的小心翼翼，左右田显得畏惧，因为自己要是靠近狛枝，等等要是有个问题，自己大概又要倒霉，而退得远远。同时又要暗中观察两人。

总觉得两人凑在一块的画面像极了一件事。

「你说这两个看起来像不像……」

「啊？」

对着同样在一旁的九头龙说着。后者自然的疑问应和着。

眼前的家伙能像什么，不就日向跟狛枝吗？

「不是啦、是说他们的互动，不像是新婚刚有孩子的新生爸爸，特别是日向」

「啊？…」

九头龙虽然想说狛枝怎么也是男的，但是仔细看着，确实还真的有那种感觉。所幸狛枝这会没伤到脑子或者胃部，不然食不下咽地感觉会更加让人误会。

默不作声地点着头。九头龙很快不让左右田在盯着自己的同学瞧。

那几周后，狛枝的伤似乎好了许多，可以拆线，那感觉确实很奇妙，肚子上被扯出来的感觉真的很奇怪。不过日向也跟了进来，至少心里安心了许多。

为了这事，左右田在看狛枝状况好了些，自己应该不会碰瓷后接近过来调侃。

「虽然知道你做了那啥不得了的事，可是日向你也太负责了吧、不会之后要结婚吧？」

「………」

对此日向是莫名的安静。这间接促使左右田日后成为伴郎的要素。


End file.
